Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle travel control apparatus, a vehicle travel control method, and a vehicle travel control program.
Background
In the related art, techniques are known in which the drive amount of a vehicle is limited when an abrupt accelerator pedal operation is performed in order to prevent a vehicle erroneous start. In relation to the techniques, a vehicle accelerator pedal erroneous operation response apparatus is disclosed (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2012-179936A). In the apparatus, a vehicle start is restricted according to a determination that an accelerator pedal erroneous operation is performed, and then it is determined that a release operation is performed according to the next operation of the accelerator pedal in a range where the operation amount does not exceed an erroneous operation determination threshold.